In recent years, augmented reality (herein referred to as “AR”) has commonly been used as a technology to augment a real environment perceived by a person with a computer. There are various means to augment reality with a computer, such as seeing, hearing, and touching. For example, navigation systems and services to explain a location and an object in text and voice have been implemented.
The augmented reality building simulator displaying a building to be completed in a planned construction site where the building has not constructed yet, by taking advantages of this augmented reality in the architecture field, is proposed (Patent Document 1).